


Vizaresh

by Akoman



Series: The Manahverse! [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Dimension Travel, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoman/pseuds/Akoman
Summary: Will you sacrifice a whole world for a single person, if they were your lover or family?Join the Velvet Room cast as they hop across universe to universe to retrieve another Messiah's soul and rescue their own guests! Spoiler alert: Elizabeth becomes a demon/Daeva.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Elizabeth, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Theodore
Series: The Manahverse! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847794
Kudos: 9





	1. Ascension

_Background OST: Frederic Chopin - Nocturne No.20 in c sharp minor Op. Posth_

The Velvet Room is a pocket dimension located between the realms of the human conscious and subconscious. Philemon, the anthropomorphic personification of human positivism, created this realm and occupied it with attendants - dubbed the Avatars of Power - to protect humanity from its own destructive tendencies.

So far, there have been 3 generations of guests to keep more malevolent figures from destroying humanity as a whole. But of all the tragedies that befell the {STANDSONA} users, the deaths of Minato and Hamuko Arisato managed to perform what Philemon’s dark counterpart could not: overflow the Velvet Room with pessimistic emotions.

Generation 3 was the most bizarre journey they had: all of their plans have been derailed entirely by the presence of Aka Manah and Vohu Manah - the twin gods of change and cognition.

Aka Manah is the ancient entity (Daeva) who owns the Zoroastrian title of ‘bad thinking’. On the other hand, Vohu Manah is Aka Manah’s sibling and rival-brothers-in-arms and Zoroastrian deity (Amesha Spenta) of ‘good thinking’. Both were, like Philemon, observers and rarely intervened directly at mortal affairs. Although this is the case, they had more freedom than the Velvet Room inhabitants, granting their guests powers they can never hope to provide; in exchange for things trivial in the eyes of humans, like dolls or sock puppets.

An obnoxious jerkass in every way, the Daeva Aka Manah would have been one of the Velvet Room- no, the entire multiverse’s greatest threat… if he wasn’t such a drama queen. The pessimistic god, despite the title, is actually a sarcastic slacker with no constant intentions of domination or omnicide, much to everyone’s relief. He likes watching sentient species for their unpredictable actions and behaviors as if they were a cast for a reality show, as well as intervening with other multiverses to produce some new exotic breeds. Oh, and the attendants hate him. Like REALLY, REALLY HATE… which is kind of justified since morally light individuals are the opposite of omnicidal psychopaths with a very broad perspective of using everything available to produce a means to entertain themselves for all eternity.

Vohu Manah was a pleasant god to have tea with. Even with his well-behaved manners and positive attitude, however, the long-nosed puppet still doubted his complex morality between choosing totalitarianism or democracy. He also never actively fights Aka Manah or his diabolical actions when it doesn’t involve altering the fabric of reality itself. He might not be the typical zealot from the likes of YHVH or Lucifer, no one said he wouldn’t disintegrate souls or damn entire races or universes to inexistence for the long-term sustainability of the eternal structures of reality. During break Vohu is a wine enthusiast despite his biomechanical nature. Due to his paladin-paragon status, lawfully just figures adore him as their idol. When he first arrived at the Velvet Room, Elizabeth and Theodore passed out due to overwhelming excitement and adoration.

Igor was saddened to have witnessed his 3rd-generation guests give up their souls just so mankind can continue to exist. Like an orcus chained to its throne, he was only a puppet damned to observe the inhabitants of the universe simultaneously live and die through an eternal cycle of death and rebirth.

The only ones who weren’t visibly distraught were Igor’s oldest attendant Margaret and youngest attendant Lavenza. Meanwhile, Theodore and Elizabeth lied down on the same couch to cope with their sorrows.

He always wondered how it would be to have free will… However, he quickly dispelled the thought and tried to distract himself with… his guests’ Nintendo DS.

Margaret looked at her master’s device with newfound curiosity as he started to play. “Master, if I may, what is that you are holding?”

After a short silence, Igor sighed with mourning eyes. “…A memento of our two previous guests. It is what humans call an entertainment device. Unlike a television, however, it is light enough to be held by a normal person without even the slightest physical constraint. My only regret is letting our creator participate in Nyarlathotep’s unjust game…”

Through Elizabeth and her younger brother’s unorthodox requests, the Velvet Room had been filled with trinkets and devices of human origin. In some cases, said decorations come from multidimensional sources. The clock tower, aquarium of clownfish, English shelf and disc player make quite the addition to the place.

The older attendant turned to face her younger siblings. The velvet siblings have been unsuccessful at getting rid of their negative feelings. Reassuringly, she walked towards them, placing her hands on their shoulders. “Let go of your sadness. They will hinder your duties if you-”

“What would you know, Margaret? Are you implying Minato-sama was a disposable pawn for that monster’s cursed scheme!?” Her younger sister glared at her with an incomprehensible amount of sadness and rage. Margaret hit the berserk button big time.

“I didn’t mean-” It was the younger brother’s turn to speak. “Sister, our guests are not chess pieces to be casually sacrificed! Hamuko-sama by all means does not deserve a fate such as this…!”

The eldest attendant quickly grew tired of their senseless words. “Enough with the accusations. We are attendants and we exist to serve Lord Philemon, not get attached to our guests-”

Elizabeth snapped. Instead of shouting at anyone like she did earlier, however, she started to leave the Velvet Room. Lavenza noticed this and asked, d, “Where are you going, elder sister?”

“To forge my own destiny.”

The eldest attendant’s patience wanes further. “Don’t you dare, Elizabeth! Master, please stop her; she knows not the dangers of the outside world!”

Igor sighed, pausing his console. He stared at the rebellious attendant with an indecipherable appearance. “Elizabeth, by my authority as keeper of the Velvet Room, faithful servant to Philemon… I relieve you from your duty… The question is: do you accept this proposal?”

Everyone stared at their master with widened eyes. “You cannot be serious!-”

“Actually, he is.”

A horde of luminescent butterflies appeared out of thin air. When they gathered together, a flash of light in the form of a person appeared in front of them. Tilting his butterfly mask, he greeted his creations. “Hello, my dear creations.”

“Lord Philemon!”

Everyone except Elizabeth bowed to their creator. She only stood by the entrance, glaring at the figure for letting her beloved become the Great Seal for as long as mankind wishes for its own demise.

“Why are you here?” The younger siblings looked at her with shock. The eldest sibling glared at her younger sister’s disrespectful presence. “That tone of yours will not bring _him_ back, sister.”

“That shows how narrow your vision is…”

A malicious laughter echoed through the Velvet Room. Dark streams of sludge leaked out from every crook and nanny in the pocket dimension. Each mass gathered at the center of the room, constructing a humanoid form with skeletal features… and a goat skull everyone instantly recognized.

Aka Manah has arrived-

The door to the Velvet Room abruptly slammed open. A celestial figure walked right out of it. “Excuse my sudden arrival; we have business to discuss.”

“And you just ruined my dramatic entrance,” Aka Manah sighs. “All that improvisation for naught…”

“Enough with the theatrics, shall we? As Lord Vohu here just said, they’re here to talk; I trust you have a big enough leash for your brother?”

“Don’t count on it.”

The Daeva took out a holographic disc containing blueprints depicting a mystic artifact. “Introducing my latest project - Aristotle’s Doorknob, this thing will make a better substitute for the twin seals keepin’ Cat-Dog at bay. There’s only one compilation: the thing needs an absurdly powerful soul, alongside a high-tier eldritch entity’s existence to properly function.”

Theo widened his eyes. “Are you suggesting…”

Aka Manah revealed his Hawaiian vacation attire under his dark crimson tuxedo.“We’re gonna kill a teenager!”

Lavenza furiously shook her head in refusal for dimensional interference. “Absolutely not! Interfering with other worlds’ ordeals would potentially destroy it, and that is a possibility we can’t afford to overlook!”

“I understand your concerns, young Lavenza; which is why I’ll be picking the universe we will be travelling to.”

The attendants raised an eye towards the twin Manahs. “A world where our dear male protagonist works under the services of Nyarly-Gnarly! Isn’t that ironic, _Philemalone_?”

Igor frowned. If he physically could with that enigmatic grin of his… “My children, the Crawling Chaos in that universe has broken the contract. They no longer abide to the game’s rules, for they have been broken by the betrayer.”

The Daeva furrowed his brow ridges out of pure irritation. “He betrayed no one. The hentai guy trapped him in a time loop, forced ‘em to live their journey over, and over, and over… and the only one who tried to help…”

Vohu pointed sternly at Elizabeth. “…Was you, madam.”

Everyone stared at her. “The doorknob’s schemes gave me the perfect excuse to go there and screw with the guy one last time. Before we… roll the curtains, I need to have a word with the female avatar.”

* * *

In the deep trenches of the Sea of Souls, the avatar and the gods stared at the Great Twin Seal in the middle of all this mist. “Make it quick; I assume you did not bring us here to reminisce.”

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Aka Manah hummed. “We’re here ta give you the power up ya need to murder your lover-turned-traitor! And what better source of power than- wait for it.”

A hateful roar erupted from the shadowy mists. And from the pits came the collective manifestation of all living beings’ suicidal desires - **Erebus**! The two-headed mutant cat-dog once again pounded on the humanoid statues holding the seal up, futilely trying to get laid with his isolated consort.

“What are you-”

“Elizabeth, I shall grant you free will…” Philemon looked at the twins fending off the mindless beast. “In order to defeat the Fallen Messiah, you would need to bond with a powerful deity; since time is of the urgence, I ask that you fuse with Erebus since you shared a deep bond with your previous guest, who is of the Death Arcana. You two are entirely compatible with each other which would mitigate the invasive effects of the process like last time.”

The attendant remembered that time she tried to fuse Shadow {ZEUS} the Olympian god-king. Despite the hazy details, she felt her own will being taken over by its overpowering presence. Mythologically, it’s {ZEUS}-like behaviour to get into women, so it sort of makes sense.

Elizabeth bit her lips as she looked at her precious guests. They wouldn’t want this… but if she refused, that would mean the end of another Minato-sama and his world. If he were to find out, he would be ashamed of her.

Vohu placed his mechanical hand on her fleshy shoulder. “I understand if you refuse-”

“I’ll do it.”

The rest of the gods looked at each other with surprise. The Daeva laughed maliciously. “So ya finally grew a backbone, eh?”

“I do this not for your machinations, demon. I will delay no further!” Her tone was furious yet determined.

The twins on the seal mentally smiled at each other with their twin telepathy. Though at this point, it’s more death aspect-related than twins-related.

“Your determination is admirable, Elizabeth. Very well, we shall begin the incantations.” A scripture appeared on the Amesha Spenta’s hands. Written in ancient Persian, these archives contained each and every type of spell Ahura Mazda created from nothingness.

The Daeva whistled for Erebus’ attention. To his mindless corruption, the abomination crawled towards his superior with his long, sludgy arms. As bone-like protrusions sprouted around the feral being in a trap-like manner, an arcane circle of void energy formed under Erebus’ rotting carcass.

All text below is legitimately translated directly from ancient Persian. Do not doubt.

_“You, a host, to take power from gods;”_

Erebus growled, noticing the almighty presences next to it…

_“Shackle their rage, in a gilded cage,”_

Akoman readied his skeletal hands, ready to create once more…

_“Wickedness no more, the mind pure once more;”_

Philemon wore an unreadable emotion, idle on the spectator's side…

_“Conflict you may fight, or be brothers you might,”_

The rest of the attendants had just arrived, disbelief flushing through their faces…

_“You can save lives, or conquer with might!”_

The attendants rushed to their creator’s side, finally noticing the ritual taking place. “MASTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

_“In the end…”_

“…Curing a sane woman.”

_“… Your grand fate shall light the way.”_

Erebus’ metaphysical form instantly dispersed into swarms and spirals of raw, spiteful energies. Aka Manah redirected all of it into Elizabeth’s vessel, overflowing her with immense hatred. As the dark energies were forced into her eyes, she experienced every sentient being’s suppressed anguish, sorrow and disappointment during each nanosecond of her ascension.

The human mind would have gone mad from this corrupting stream, but the attendant was special. She was an Avatar of Power and not a fragile human!

As Elizabeth’s face distorted into one of malice, her skin tore itself apart to reveal a new layer of Daeva flesh. A pair of webbed wings made entirely of bone burst out of her back like a Chestburster would through a human’s stomach. Bone spikes grew all over her newly formed flesh; the two large protrusions on her forehead were the largest of them all and resembled ram horns.

By the time the transformation was complete, the newly morphed Daeva collapsed on her knees, panting and recovering from the pain inflicted by her unholy growths. Her entire body aches from the sundering pain from her flesh and bones being torn apart by an arcane force...

Her usual velvet dress had been replaced by an identically colored armor with a fleshy exterior and a slightly transparent chest piece with a golden source of light emitting from her chest. She was now taller than the likes of Vohu Manah. Her human face remained intact, although a series of (golden) glowing veins in a fissure-like pattern were now directly connected to the sides of her eyes… and light yellow sclera glowing with newfound power that are quite hard to pinpoint. 

Lavenza, Theodore and Margaret fell to their knees (in that order). They had just witnessed their fellow sibling transform into this… abomination of unfathomable power.

All because of **HIM.**

Sensing the immense hatred from the Velvet Room attendants, Aka Manah casually waltzed towards them. “I made you a god; now you may applaud-” CRACK!

Akoman's jaw shattered upon connection with Margaret's megaton punch. The force didn't injure him; he just willed it into glass out of his own entertainment.

“What have you done to her…” The eldest attendant shouted with fury rivaling his wrathful son’s. She grabbed the Daeva’s lapels, earning a sadistic laugh from the infamous entity. **“YOU INSUFFERABLE BONEHEAD!”**

The holier-than-thou brother winced at his other half’s desire for drama. Watching his eldest sister beat him to a pulp was really too painful for him to watch, even if he deserved it for all the countless suffering he caused throughout the multiverse.

After an extended period of cackling and fruitless beating, the Daeva named Elizabeth stood up. Extending her skeletal palm, the wisest attendant found herself unable to move even an inch, as if restrained by an immense and ancient power untapped for eons to count.

“W-what is… this…” Margaret knew who was incapacitating her, but her throat failed to spit out the proper words.

“I was the one who asked Aka Manah to fuse Erebus with me… There is no one else to blame for my condition, except my actions and decisions.” Elizabeth’s voice had been infused with some bitterness as a side effect of the fusion process. “Now that we’re done with our petty arguments, we must leave posthaste!”

Disabling the energy binding technique, the Velvet sibling could feel her restraints vanish from her joints. “So we shall, my daughter.” Philemon began to open a wormhole to the other world.

The attendants left the acting Daeva on the cosmic floor. Sighing, Vohu Manah carried his brother on his back. “Entertained?”

His fake injuries faded in an instant. Aka Manah's body gathered into a gelatinous puddle and out of it erupted a new body same as his, prior to the pathetic beating he received. “Absolutely!”

Leading the team, Elizabeth pondered to herself. _‘My new power… It’s so spiteful, yet intoxicatingly beautiful… My worst nemesis was the one who exposed me to new horizons… Such dramatic irony…’_

With a final soft look at her currently heartbroken siblings then at the Twin Seal, she walked across the starlit portal, embarking on her first Journey...

* * *

**“It’s messiah-slayin’ time!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing characters' reactions to other universal counterparts of the P3 protagonist. Enjoy!


	2. Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon: M1N470

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each world is connected to many others like a structural formula. In order to reach the Fallen Messiah universe, which is located in the "dark and edgy" section, they now have to go through the "adventure" row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute to KingofZeroX’s Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon: M1N470. Enjoy!

_Cue: Persona 3 - Tartarus (Block 1)_

The gang of misfits have arrived on their first universe. All they need to do is follow the map, and they’ll arrive at the Fallen Messiah universe in… I don’t know, 5 minutes tops.

They found themselves in a tree-free patch of land right outside Iwatodai, which is currently inhabited by coffins thanks to the infamous Dark Hour.

Unfortunately, the plot requires the Daeva and Amesha Spenta to locate an area with a space-time rupture to travel to the next adjacent universe. They’re naturally invisible to the human eye, but anyone without RadAway entering its proximity (~10 feet range) might get instantaneous space cancer. To god-like beings, however, they look just like cracks on an invisible wall leading to an infinitely large void.

Aka Manah began reading through a large book. “Let’s see here… it seems in this universe, the kid got turned into a robot after the Kirijos fucked up their Nyx summoning ritual. Vice versa, the gynoid became a human so that’s that.” He stored the book back in his jacket. “Now we gotta find the tear-”

“Very well. Now, we fly!” Vohu flew towards the artificial island with the more humanoid Velvet Room attendants, leaving a trio of casual entities to follow behind them. On foot.

The knight in gilded armor landed near the dormitory. With a few knocks on the concrete wall, he can confirm there’s no additional material underneath it. Back in their world, the Manah Brothers reinforced the structures with refined titanium to handle their human comrades’ weaker control over their immense strength.

“It seems this world’s Stands do not grant them enhanced physical vessels. What a shame…”

“Without your guidance, this world wasn’t able to fully access the Sea of Souls.” Margaret said. Our protagonists continued across the streets. “I can sense the next spatial distortion nearby; it’s in…” They were now in front of Tartarus - the Tower of Demise. “…There. Come on, the only way up there is through that door.”

The peak of Tartarus is inaccessible through any means other than ascending the tower’s interior. Its purpose is left ambiguous, but it is quite impractical and annoying as fuck when you fall off of it.

* * *

By the moment they entered the tower, they have officially flunked their stealth exams.

On the first floor were the first few members of S.E.E.S: Mitsuru Kirijo - future CEO/empress of the Kirijo Group and Akihiko Sanada - adept boxer with an unhealthy obsession for obtaining raw power.

The redhead stepped back in horror as they detected their immeasurably high power levels, to the point of shaking her knees. “W-who are you…!?”

“What do you want?” Akihiko immediately stepped into a boxing pose. Vohu Manah stood headfirst to calm the protective monk. “We are but travelers from another realm. Now may we pass? We have a destination to reach.”

The two seniors instinctively got out of their way. The overwhelming fear in their hearts forced them to stay still with shivers crawling up their spines. Probably because they were staring at the very tall lady with golden glowing eyes.

Said attendant realized their source of distress, unconsciously morphing her physique (and armor) with proportions equivalent to her vessel when she was an Avatar of Power, causing the human male to blush slightly. “My apologies if I startled you two.”

As soon as Elizabeth bowed to them and left hastily, the redhead contacted their team a few floors above. “A-Arisato, we have a problem…”

* * *

Aka Manah and his cronies have reached the first barrier. Coincidentally, that’s also where the rest of S.E.E.S. was. There was Minato Arisato - the boy with the shell of a machine, Yukari Takeba - the archer girl with phasmophobia and a pink fetish, Junpei Iori - cap-wearing butt-monkey and jealous second-best sidekick; and last but not least, Aigis - the gynoid cursed with flesh and emotions.

Everyone (except Minato who recognizes one of the members) stared at the wanderers with wide eyes and sharpened senses. They didn’t feel any aggression from them but the aura they exhale made the air chilly and it’s not because of a Bufu spell.

“Who are you people? And is that… Elizabeth?” Minato muttered with a gentle yet robotic voice.

“Minato-sama…”

_“Do not engage; I’m scanning power levels off the charts!”_ Mitsuru shouted from the team’s comms.

The armored she-Daeva walked towards her beloved’s multiversal counterpart, giving various expressions to the junior Persona wielders. Junpei got a humored smile; Aigis got an intrigued expression; Yukari got an envious glare (with _absolutely zero_ intent to murder). Once she was in front of Minato, the machine asked, “What happened to you…?”

Elizabeth sadly frowned. “I am not your Elizabeth. In layman’s terms, there are many universes and we exist in many of them. My guest… died saving our realm, so I traded my freedom for power, in order to save him from his fate.”

Leaning towards the confused Minato, whilst ignoring the glares (Mitsuru) and gasps (Junpei) from this universe’s S.E.E.S, she landed a gentle smooch on the gynoid's face, much to his concealed lust under an apathetic mask…

“Wow, good job; ya spoiled the whole story for them! Let’s hope this fic’s non-canon or we’re fucked.”

The demon’s brother shook his head. “It’s just a tribute, so who cares? The original story is on hiatus so don’t expect it to continue if you don’t want to feel.”

“A shame to see abandoned works of fiction…”

“That we do, brother. That we do…”

Lavenza curiously eavesdropped on them. “Excuse me, what are you two talking about-”

Before the 4th wall could break any further, a monstrous roar echoed throughout the floor. Everyone in the room but the gods prepared their evokers and spellcasting arms. “Shit, what now!?”

_“I SENSE DEATH!”_

The iconic Shadow known as the {REAPER} appeared in front of the barrier. Tilting its bloated eye on its bandaged face, the monstrous hunter spoke, **“Who dareth enters thy sacred place where death stirreth like the air you breath out of thy wretched mouths?”**

“This sir's the sir who is't'll did shave thy revolv'rs up thy shadowy rampallian if 't be true thee moveth not out of our rampallian!” The god of pessimism taunted.

“What he meant was ‘Please move out of the way’, if you would be so kind.” The god with the butterfly mask politely explained.

The M1N470-verse’s {REAPER} scoffed at their antics. **“Thou sense great power in thy vessels… Show thee thy potential, and I shalt alloweth thee passeth.”**

The twin gods backed down. “This is a great opportunity to test your powers, lady Elizabeth.”

Cracking her non-existent neck bones, the demonic attendant sadistically smiled. “He’ll make a good midnight snack…” No one responded to her innocent innuendo as she charged at the Shadow.

**“Cometh at thee!”**

With that said, the {REAPER} aimed its .44 magnums at Elizabeth, each of the barrels ejecting white hot Megidolaon bullets at blinding speeds. Unfortunately for the ragged figure, the she-Daeva simply absorbed every ounce of magic into herself, increasing her power levels with each bullet she assimilated into her metaphysical form.

Much to the humans’ disgust, our female protagonist ripped out an ulna from her left arm that quickly morphed into a reflective velvet sword. The wound healed in a blink of an eye as Elizabeth angrily lashes out at the {REAPER} for her universe’s guests’ near-death experiences.

**“Such wrath thou possesseth…!”**

“SILENCE!” Elizabeth shouted. Her eyes were literally glowing with golden rage. Her mouth has unconsciously become a split jaw with rows of inhumanly sharp teeth with the same glowing patterns as large as her eyes. “NOW THAT I HAVE GAINED TRUE FREEDOM, I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THE INCONVENIENCES YOU HAVE WROUGHT UPON MY GUESTS!”

**“Thou shalt not-”**

The gun-wielding menace was interrupted mid-sentence by a skeletal arm of unfathomable power. Grasping the {REAPER}’s head, the attendant squeezed it tightly, causing her challenger to cry out in pain. With a final lift and a roar filled with sorrow, our favorite servant ripped the most hated secret boss (besides the Velvet siblings) in the franchise in half.

The Velvet Room gang could only stare in awe. While their sister is now a god, she just had to be one who feeds and lives on malevolent will. Why didn’t she ask Lord Vohu to transform her into an Amesha Spenta, though? Perhaps her soul wasn’t pure enough; or was her ruthless desires considered a sin?

Theodore only needed to ask once. He whimpered when approaching her sister, who had already begun feasting on the dying {REAPER}’s guts. “S-sister…?”

“Yesh, Theeo?” Elizabeth turned around with her jaw still split, with an additional eel-like tongue stuffed with super realistic human organs colored in black. The innocent attendant tripped backwards in shock and proceeded to vomit in the corner of the Black Tower, earning winced as well as disgusted expressions from the others.

“Um, why did you ask Aka Manah to turn you into a…” Margaret paused herself before she might accidentally insult her younger sibling with words such as carnivorous monstrosity. “…Daeva?”

Quickly swallowing adorably, she burped loudly at Margaret’s face. “Excuse me. Now to answer your question, Lord Vohu Manah has deemed me corrupted since I might have… desired to sin my guest through a rather…” She blushed red despite not possessing blood. “…Unethical ritual-”

“He tried to rape the boy while she was drunk. Knocker her out with a neck chop ta the back and kicked her back into Pinocchio's lair.”

A bulging vein appeared on the goddess’s pale forehead. The two Avatars attendants sighed, “If you could have just resisted your foolish urges, you might have become Amesha Spenta.”

“I care little about the title. Besides, I regret not becoming this if I can retain my feminine properties for Minato-sama to enjoy with.” Elizabeth chuckled, moving a hand down her armored thigh suggestively. All the human boys within the tower were struggling heavily to hide their elongating boners.

Out of the juniors group, a stuttering Aigis asked the demonic ex-attendant, “Who are you, exactly?”

The demoness turned towards them. “I am but a formerly humble attendant who looks after our guests such as this one by assisting them in fusing and converting captured Shadows into powerful allies and crafting materials.”

Just then, Vohu Manah pulled out a sword forged with various exclusive Shadows the Arisato twins have collected throughout their journey. With {BANE} of Chariot, {JYGGALAG} of Justice and {FEN'HAREL} of Hunger, the **Blade of Order** shined a blinding gleam. Its hilts were encrusted with jewels of red and engravings of various warriors triumphing over other fighters of their own rights.

“I am the _God of Light Change_ \- for I fight to preserve sentient life. I fight so that everyone may get a chance to witness the beauty of the Light… and the dangers it yields alone. I am no paragon in the eyes of humans, for I have massacred malevolent beings, desecrated empires and so many gut-wrenching horrors mankind will never be ready to witness. So see me as not a paladin, but a renegade who follows his own set of rules yet breaks others to enact change.”

The attendants walked up to the seemingly saddened knight. “We understand, Lord Vohu. There will always be an inevitable decision on the path of justice. It’s justified that you would rather sacrifice one person for the sake of billions upon trillions, no? With willpower that overwhelming, you must have endured so much pain in your life, haven’t you…?”

The renegade sighed, “You'll get used to it. We **always** do.” Vohu spoke, staring at Aka Manah who was now wearing a dissatisfied frown on his skeletal face.

Said demon apathetically scoffed at the sad party. “I, meanwhile, have the privilege as _Dark God of Dark Change_ to murder, humiliate, deconstruct and exploit others for my own entertainment; I give little shits ta anythin' and everything else can go fuck themselves if they wanna. Now enough prattling; we've got shit to do. ”

“Your ego isn't helping you.” Vohu whispered.

"Like self-lament's doin' any better." Akoman whispered back to his brother.

“Let us proceed, shall we? We’ve already frightened this world’s guests long enough, so let us continue our journey to our destination, shall we?” Philemon asked, earning everyone’s agreement.

“Wait,” And the trip has been delayed for the fan-fucking-fastic-th time! “Elizabeth…” The robot stood in front of his multiversal attendant, slowly moving his cold fingers through her skeletal hands. “If you can still feel my hands, good luck on your journey.”

The attendant nodded, distancing herself from the mechanical Minato. “You as well. Let’s keep this ordeal to ourselves, may we? We wouldn’t want the other me to go green-eyed.”

Nodding, Minato bid them farewell. The rest of S.E.E.S. stayed silent for the whole trip and kept bombarding the poor android with questions from all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, it feels meaningless to write this but I needed to write a prologue so Royal Wind doesn't get too confusing for viewers.


End file.
